The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 3
The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 3 (稲葉探偵事件ファイルNO.3 Inaba Tantei Jiken Fairu NO.3, lit. The Case Files of Detective Inaba NO. 3) is a horror exploration adventure freeware game created in Wolf RPG Editor by Suika Bar. It was released on September 22, 2017. It is the third and final game in The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba Trilogy. Synopsis Arimura recently heard a rumor that's been getting passed among her classmates: There's a nearby mansion in which a ghoul is said to reside; a few have entered the mansion, only to never be seen again. Soon after, Arimura discovers some classmates trying to enter the mansion, so out of concern for their safety, she follows after them. Inaba then gets a call from Arimura asking for help, so it is up to Inaba to investigate this abandoned, haunted home all on his own... Game Features The player moves a character through two-dimensional fields, interacting with and examining various objects. A Russian doll can be seen at various places in the house, serving as a save point. The gameplay consists of investigating through objects in order to find out more about the culprit. Finding all diary pages is also a vital part of the story. During the gameplay there are also choices that will affect some future events. Characters * Sogo Inaba: The serious private detective. After a talk with Akane, he realized that Arimura wouldn't be his assistant forever, as she has her own life. Just as he thinks about it, he receives a message from Arimura, who's trapped in an abandoned mansion. Inaba has the mission to save Arimura and accept that she'll leave him someday. * Nina Arimura: Inaba's earnest assistant. After she saw Andou and Shibasaki entering the abandoned mansion, she followed them and became trapped as well. Even though she's separated from Inaba, she needs to use her wits in order to save her new friends and herself. * Kaede: The ghost girl that Arimura befriended in The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1. She attained peace and could pass on to the afterlife, but she visits the living world sometimes to scare people. Kaede helps Inaba to find Arimura in the lost mansion. * Natsuki Andou: Andou is a tomboyish girl and a fellow classmate of Arimura. She very mature and caring, acting as the big sister of the group. * Sasami Shibasaki: Shibasaki is a shy and meek girl, who's best friends with Andou and is always clinging to her. She's easily scared by all the madness happenning around the mansion. * Ren Ichinose: Ichinose is another of Arimura's classmates. He's a quiet boy who keeps to himself. * Sophia: A Russian little girl who lives alone in the abandoned mansion. She's mentally unhinged and has a craving for human meat, killing all people who come into the mansion. Sophia also the tendency to say things in Russian and then repeating them in English. Endings Inaba finds pieces of a diary scattered around the mansion. Turns out a Russian family used to live there, a couple and their daughter Sophia. Even though things were initially happy and Sophia easily adapted at her new school, the father started cheating on the mother with another woman and eventually abandoned them to be with her. Her mother fell into depression, so Sophia decided to burn a black cat (based on what she saw on a children's book about black cats being witches in disguise) on the believe that the cat represented the other woman and her father would return home. The mother was creeped out with Sophia's action, so she locked her up in the house. Sophia was isolated for so long that she became claustrophobic and became afraid of leaving the house. One day, a boy entered the house because of a bet with his friends that believed the house was haunted. The boy, Ichinose, befriended Sophia and they became very close. He visited her constantly, until one day he suddenly stopped coming. Also, Sophia's mother decided to start a new life and abandoned her. Alone and claustrophobic, Sophia was too scared of leaving the house to ask for help, and the food ran out so she resorted to cannibalize the people that entered the house out of desperation. Ending 1: And Onto the Next Case If Arimura choose to explore upstairs and Inaba found all pieces of Sophia's diary, he finds Andou, Shibasaki and Arimura, who are alive and well. After arriving to Sophia's room, he finds Ichinose and Sophia. Inaba deduces that Ichinose was the boy Sophia befriended in the past. Ichinose reveals that his family moved away back then and he didn't have time to tell Sophia about it. He blames himself for Sophia's madness and decides to commit suicide together. However Inaba convinces him that all he's doing is running away from his troubles and if he wants to atone, he must bring himself and Sophia to the police. Everyone succesfully escapes the mansion and Ichinose and Sophia are arrested for their crimes. Days later Inaba has a talk with Arimura, realizing she's about to start college soon and won't have much time to work as his assistant as before. Arimura reassures him that they'll spend their time to the fullest until she graduates. Ending 2: Their Happiness It goes the same as Ending 1, only that Inaba decides to leave Ichinose and Sophia to their fate. When the police arrive, they can't find the corpses of all the people Sophia ate, but they find Ichinose and Sophia's burned corpses, holding hands. Ending 3: Paying the Piper If Arimura took the pocketknife and choose to explore upstairs (but Inaba didn't find all pieces of Sophia's diary), she and her classmates are attacked by Sophia. When Inaba goes to the second floor to look for her, he finds Andou and Shibasaki. After arriving to Sophia's room, he finds Ichinose killing Sophia and then slashing his own throat. Inaba and the rest of the survivors leave the mansion, wondering what happened. Ending 4: The Truth Engulfed in Flames If Inaba chooses to leave the mansion after finding Arimura, as soon as they leave they notice that the mansion is burning down. When the police arrive, they find Ichinose and Sophia's burned corpses, holding hands. Inaba is left wondering what happened in the mansion. Ending 5: The Truth Shrouded in Darkness If Arimura didn't take the pocketknife and choose to explore upstairs (but Inaba didn't find all pieces of Sophia's diary), she and her classmates are attacked by Sophia. When Inaba goes to the second floor to look for her, he finds Andou and Shibasaki. After arriving to Sophia's room, he finds Sophia eating Ichinose's remains. Wanting to eat more human meat, Sophia chases after Inaba. He and the rest of the survivors succesfully escape the mansion. However when the police arrive, they find that the mansion is gone. However, the people who come close to the place disappear and are never seen again. Ending 6: Who's Behind Me? If Arimura took the pocketknife and choose to leave the mansion, she and her classmates are attacked by Sophia. When Inaba goes to the second floor to look for her,she finds Andou and Shibasaki dead. After arriving to Sophia's room, he finds Ichinose and Sophia dead (he killed her and commited suicide afterwards) and Arimura having been eaten alive by Sophia. With Arimura gone, Inaba decides to leave the mansion, despite Kaede's protests. When he's about to leave, he finds Kaede at the door waiting for him. Realizing that the Kaede he reunited with was fake, he turns around to find Sophia's ghost, still yearning for human meat. Ending 7: The Sole Survivor If Arimura didn't take the pocketknife and choose to leave the mansion, she and her classmates are attacked by Sophia. When Inaba goes to the second floor to look for her, he finds Andou and Shibasaki dead. After arriving to Sophia's room, he finds that Sophia killed Ichinose and is eating Arimura's remains. Wanting to eat more human meat, Sophia chases after Inaba. He and Kaede succesfully escape the mansion. However when the police arrive, they find that the mansion is gone. However, the people who come close to the place disappear and are never seen again. Trivia * After clearing the game, the title screen will be changed to either a picture of Ichinose and Sophia holding hands, or a picture of Inaba and Arimura in their youth. * According to Suika Bar, Shibasaki was supposed to be a crossdresser in the original concept. * Harima from The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1 appears in the Bonus Room after Inaba invited him to the beach. Aoi and Akane from The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2 appear as well, showing that the Sakaki family is still on good terms with Inaba and Arimura after the events of the game. Category:Releases (Wolf RPG Editor) Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Thriller Category:RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Games by Suika Bar Category:Released in 2017 Category:Eastern Games